Lyseria
Lyseria is a Sorceress Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background Little is known about Lyseria's origins or her life, other than the fact that she appears to be descended from Mimir, a deity of wisdom and the ancestor of the Vanir. She lived hundreds of years prior to the game's events, at the time when Midgard was created, and was a very skilled sorceress with prophetic powers, most likely because of her ancestry. However, she feared these powers and thus decided to take her own life and seal herself inside a giant crystal within the Arkdain Ruins, believing that there was no place for her in Midgard or any other world. Grey eventually managed to locate the crystal during his attempt to reverse the ritual of Soul Transfer that was keeping him alive, possibly aware of Lyseria's magical talents. It is unclear whether he used the crystal, or, if so, how he did, but his endeavour was unsuccessful. Seeking a way to gain more of an edge in Ragnarok, Odin ordered Lenneth to find Lyseria. Travelling to the Arkdain Ruins, the Valkyrie called her soul out from within the crystal. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to be rid of her anguish, Lyseria attacked. Lenneth defeated her and recruited her. Battle Lyseria is a very powerful Sorceress, only bested by Gandar and Lezard. She comes with both Holy attack spells and some defensive and restorative spells, but the player needs to round out her selection if she is to perform at full capacity. She joins with Ruby Mace, Tiara, Cloak, and Leather Boots equipped. Her Wait Reaction familiar is a dove. Initial spells *Mystic Cross *Sacred Javelin *Might Reinforce *Guard Reinforce *Invoke Feather Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul As Lyseria is a Sorceress, her PWS will vary depending on her assigned attack spell and her weapon; she will either cast the same spell three times in a row or use Great Magic, if her staff has that property. Traits *Beauty *Modest *Sacrificing *Altruistic *Focused *Pessimist *Elegant *Withdrawn Recruitment Lyseria can be recruited in Arkdain Ruins on Chapter 7 at the room where the Raver Lords are fought once the player defeats her in a short boss fight. She is only present in the Hard mode. Transfer Lyseria's starting Hero Value is -67, and, as a Sorceress, she can meet the requirements for Chapter 7. However, due to a bug, if she is transferred to Asgard, she will not return in the Seraphic Gate. Nevertheless, despite the fact that Odin specifically requests her power, the player will suffer no penalty for keeping her. Boss Spells * Mystic Cross * Sacred Javelin * Carnage Anthem1 * Seraphic Law1 * Celestial Star1 * Dampen Magic2 * Heal 1 Used every 3 turns 2 Only used on Turn 1 Quotes ;Battle start *''This much... it is far too dangerous.'' *''The cries of souls in torment... Forgive me...'' *''Such horrible energy... the spirits are angered.'' *''I'm afraid I will not be able to save you.'' ;Enemy killed by PWS or Great Magic *''I cannot suffer you to live!'' *''In the name of the gods, I seal thee!'' (also said when performing PWS) *''I deny thee thy future!'' *''In the end, all return to dust!'' ;Enemy survives PWS or Great Magic *''Let us end this!'' *''If that did not stop you, what will?!'' *''How could you endure such sorcery?!'' *''Am I too weak?'' ;Hit *''No!'' *''Help me!!'' ;Death *''I... I accept my fate...'' *''I was of no help... Forgive me...'' ;Battle won *''Such abominations cannot be allowed to exist!'' *''I pray that you lost souls find respite.'' *''I pray that you poor beings will one day know happiness.'' Etymology Lyseria may be derived from the Greek word λύσις (lusis, expiation, deliverance). This could be a reference to her desire for penance and her wish to be rid of her powers. Trivia *Lyseria is voiced by the same actress as Mystina and Jelanda. *Lyseria is one of two Einherjar whose recruitment will not drop Lenneth's Seal Level. The other one is Lorenta. In Lyseria's case, this is probably due to the fact that Odin specifically asks for her and that she is a positive character, as opposed to Gandar, the only other Einherjar that Odin specifically requests. *Lyseria and Gandar are also the only two Einherjar who do not have Spiritual Concentration sequences. In Lyseria's case, it is because she is already dead. *Lyseria is one of three Einherjar who are recruited from dungeons rather than cities. The other two are Grey and Gandar. *Lyseria was originally supposed to be linked to Jayle in some way, but this idea was scrapped during development.http://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/ *The fact that Lyseria sealed herself within a crystal likely prevented her soul from naturally rejoining the cycle of rebirth, as Odin implies when he first mentions her.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljPSd3ecUX4 This would be consistent with her belief that the world deserved to be permanently rid of her powers. *In Norse mythology, Mimir, whom Lyseria is supposedly descended from, was male and an Aesir. He is also depicted as male in the Valkyrie Profile manga.http://www.mangareader.net/1455-46541-15/valkyrie-profile/chapter-1.html Gallery File:Lyseria1.jpg|Lyseria character art File:Ly_concept.jpg|Lyseria concept art File:Ly_expressions.jpg|Lyseria's expressions File:Pict_big_lyseria.jpg|Lyseria's Voice Collection picture References Category:Character Category: Female Category: Einherjar Category:Sorcerer